Perfectly in Pitch
by Nathania Lynn
Summary: Beca and Jesse have returned to Barden for their Sophomore year. Travel with them through their voyage back to the ICCA's. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Perfectly in Pitch

Beca walked into the auditorium, this was the first time she had been back at Barden since they had won the ICCA's last spring. Jesse was beside her, of course, since this was a meeting for the leaders of the four a cappella groups on the Barden University campus. The couples hands were intertwined tightly when they took their seats around the table that had been set up on stage. The other two leaders had not shown up yet, but that didn't phase Jesse or Beca. The leader of the High Notes, Joel, probably wouldn't show up and the leader of the BU Harmonics would most likely show up five minutes late.

As the clock on the wall kept ticking the seconds off, Beca became more impatient with the other leaders. The groups were in for a pretty big year, especially the Treblemakers and the Bellas. There was a lot to discuss right away, including scheduling of the auditorium so that it fit everyone's schedules, when to hold auditions, how long after the auditions the riff-off would be, and of course, the Bellas still had to pick the audition song since they'd won.

Ten minutes after the distant bell tower on campus had indicated that it was five in the afternoon, Andi graced Beca and Jesse with her presence. After staring awkwardly at each other, Joel decided to show up at quarter after five. With the arrival of Andi and Joel, the meeting finally got underway.

"Well, there is a lot to discuss, how about we start with when the auditions will be?" Beca asked, wanting to know when she had to have the audition song picked by.

Jesse looked at Andi and Joel and then at Beca, waiting for an answer from the other members since he and Beca had already decided they would like to have the auditions earlier this season.

"What about hosting them two weeks after the Activities fair? Would you be able to pick the song by then?" Andi piped up, Joel just nodded indicating that the other members of the meeting were on the same page as Beca and Jesse.

"That works for the Trebles if it works for you Beca." Jesse said, squeezing her hand under the table.

Beca nodded, that worked perfectly fine. She had a week to talk with the Bellas to pick their song, which was plenty of time since most of the group had already made it to Barden to help Beca prepare their season. She jotted down some notes, the date of the activity fair was September first, two weeks later she wrote down on her small calendar 'auditions'. Then looked to Jesse to continue.

"What about the riff-off, should we hold that a month after auditions since it used to be just two weeks? It would give us a bit of time to prepare and actually have team bonding time so we could get the trust that is necessary for the riff-off" he said, hoping that the others would agree. Having so much right at the beginning of the season wasn't great for trust and the skills that needed to be taught.

Everyone nodded in agreement again and so Beca quickly wrote on her calendar the date one month from the time of the auditions. Then she looked at her watch, it was almost quarter to six and her shift was about to start at the radio station on campus. She stood up and smiled slightly.

"I have to leave for work, but Jesse and I have talked about this so if there is anything else we need to discuss he can speak for me" with that, Beca gently left a kiss on Jesse's cheek and waved to Andi and Joel who nonchalantly waved back at her. She then quickly walked off the stage, hoping to grab some food before getting to the booth that was now hers in the evenings.

After Beca left, the others decided that what they had talked about already was all that needed to be discussed at the current time. Jesse left and went back to the Treble house to get a quick shower and then he stood in the kitchen staring into the fridge. He fumbled through the front row of things, mainly bottles of condiments; ketchup, mustard and mayo, amongst others. He then got to the potato salad and hamburger that he had been looking for. Jesse then pulled out the hamburger. He flipped on the radio after he had turned the stove on so the pan could heat up, tuning into Beca's show. He was going to surprise Beca, even though she hated them. He started to make patties and then slid them into a frying pan. After cooking the hamburgers he slid on the most important ingredient of all, the cheese. Beca loved cheeseburgers and she liked the potato salad he made a few days ago as well. They had gone on a picnic and he'd not had the ingredients to make tuna salad so he opted for the potato salad.

Grabbing the basket down from on top of the freezer, he started slipping the potato salad, burgers, pickles, ketchup and mustard in the basket. He then looked through the fridge to find the juice pouches that he wanted to bring. Finding them in the bottom of the drawer he slid them into the basket too. He then walked toward the door. Flipping the light off he walked out into the warm autumn evening. It was now going on 6:30. Slipping the key into the door of the studio he unlocked it and slid in quietly. The music wasn't too loud in the main part and he stood at the door, knocking softly on the door to the booth.

Beca looked up, smiling, and unlocked the door for him. Seeing the basket she laughed softly, her stomach growling instantaneously at the smell of the food wafting from the basket.

"Glad you showed up, I didn't get a chance to grab food before I got here" She said softly, pulling in a second chair for him so they could sit in the booth together.

"I figured not, which is why I brought you some of your favorites" he replied softly, setting the basket on the cleaned off desk and sitting down on the leather desk chair which creaked in protest to being used.

Beca laughed softly and pulled a couple of plates out from the drawer in the desk, Jesse and her had dinner dates in the booth since returning to Barden almost two weeks ago. Although every night was a different surprise in what Beca was treated to. Tonight was definitely smelling pretty good as she lifted the lid to the basket and groaned.

"Burgers and potato salad!" She exclaimed quickly as she pulled everything out.

"And pickles!" She added on, pickles were one of Beca's favorite foods.


	2. Chapter 2

Perfectly in Pitch

Jesse laughed at the fact that Beca was so excited about the pickles that he had packed for her. He knew she loved them, which is why he always had a stock of them in the fridge. Some people liked popcorn with movies, well most people actually, but not Beca. She picked pickles. Jesse wasn't about to pretend that he knew or understood her slight obsession with the tart food but he wouldn't argue.

"Of course I brought pickles, Bec" he laughed as he pulled out the food and slid the basket to the floor.

Beca was just about to comment when the song died to an end. She held up a finger to tell Jesse that she would reply to him in just a second. She pulled the headphones back over her ears and the microphone to in front of her glossy lips.

"Alright and that was the last of the famous stuff for the night everyone, now onto the submissions from campus. Get ready for an hour of no interruptions!" She spoke clearly and with happiness radiating out. Listeners surely could tell that she had a big smile on her face and that this was something she felt was an expression of herself. With that, Beca quickly slid in the first five CD's of submissions by listeners which were their personal works. She slid the headphones back off and looked back at Jesse.

"Alright, I'm yours for an hour! Pickles, you know me far too well Jesse," she said softly as she twisted the cap of the pickles with force to get the jar open. The smell of the juice slipping around the room, wafting into her nostrils as she slid a fork into the jar to get some out.

"Well, aren't I supposed to know you Beca or have I just been imagining the last six months?" He teased, poking her arm.

"Yes, you should know me, and you know neither of us could have imagined these last six months Jesse. Anyway, why burgers and potato salad?" Beca asked, finishing up the fixings on her burger, slathering ketchup and mustard onto the top of her bun. She then took the fork and dished out some potato salad before returning her gaze to his eyes.

"Well, it was already half made so it didn't take long and I was craving burgers," Jessie laughed as he took the potato salad from her when she was finished.

Beca bit into the burger and nodded. Her eyes closed as the juiciness of the hamburger melted away in her mouth. Chewing slowly she let her senses take in the deliciousness that she was intaking. The taste of the pickles, mustard and hamburger filling the air as well as the distinct scents of the potato salad. She opened her eyes to watch Jesse finishing up the preparations for his burger. What a simple burger. Just some pickles, no condiments. So strange, but that was okay, it was one of the many reasons she liked him so much.

Jesse looked up at her and smiled. He enjoyed when they could have meals together. He also happened to enjoy when she stared at him. He could totally get lost in those large brown eyes of hers, the eyes that told a story. One he desperately wanted to know more of. He knew a lot but he was thirsty to know more. He knew about her parents divorce, her dad leaving and remarrying her "step-monster". She actually didn't mind her father much anymore, but she still wasn't accepting of his new wife. She seemed to travel a lot and that left her father alone to deal with the house and his teaching. Most times, it didn't feel as though he even was remarried but perhaps that was how he liked it.

"How is it?" Jesse asked softly, hoping to not pull Beca too far out of her train of thought.

"Hmm? Oh, delicious, as always!" Beca said with a smile, laughing as she realized the juice pouches that Jesse had set on the desk while she had been admiring the full jar of pickles. She reached over and gently picked one up. It was a berry flavored, one of her favorites as well. She pulled the straw off the front and fumbled with the plastic wrap around it. Once getting the slim yellow straw out of its constraints, she punched it gently into the silver foil covering the hole to the juice.

Jesse watched her, laughing softly as he picked up his own juice. When she looked up, she saw him watching her again. Whenever he stared at her, she got butterflies in her stomach. She loved them, she always wished she knew what he was thinking and why she was so special that he watched her.

Beca smiled slightly as she let her thoughts wander once again. She had been overly happy since Jesse and her had finally straigtened things out and become an official couple. Her father seemed to like him too, which was a good thing. No matter how much her father irritated her, she still respected his opinions and even though it wasn't always easy, she listened to him. Beca had even decided that she might try to take her father's course as an elective before she left Barden. Which was a stretch since she was a music major, working on producing and recording music. Ever since the ICCA's, her father had started to support her more in her efforts as well. He'd splurged and gotten her some more equipment that she said she was saving up for. It was a pretty fantastic birthday present and every day that she used it she was so thankful that she had started to sort things out with her dad.

Jesse finally decided to start eating, the smile still on his face as his eyes drifted down to his plate. Beca figured she could probably finish too. Who knew, maybe he had another surprise after they ate. Perhaps it was going to be a surprise that he'd make her wait until after she got off work to receive. As she finished off her potato salad and the burger she slurped up the rest of the juice remaining in her juice pouch. What a fantastic dinner, really hit the spot.

"Thank you for dinner Jess, it was delicious. It was just what the doctor ordered I think," Beca said, smiling slightly.

"You're very welcome Beca, I have another surprise for you, would you lend me your dorm key?" Jesse asked, a mischivieous look crossing his face as a small smirk plays on his lips.

"My dorm key? What for?" Beca asked. Whenever they hung out, they always hung out in the Treble house because Jesse had his own room now.

"For your surprise of course. You only have your dorm to yourself for a couple more nights before your roommate gets back up here and I want to surprise you with something, therefore, your dorm key please," Jesse says, laughing softly at his words. He enjoyed surprising her, even though she insisted she didn't like it, he knew that it always made her happy after she actually got the surprise.


	3. Chapter 3: The Surprise

Perfectly in Pitch

Beca and Jesse spent the last of their time together until the original music was finished. Beca stood up and gently wrapped her arms around Jesse and sighed slightly.

"Well I will see you after I get off work then?" Beca asked softly, her arms around his neck.

Jesse nodded quickly and hugged her tight. He smiles as he lets her go, the last song wrapping up.

"Yes, I will see you at your place after work. Feel free to take your time on your way back. I can't wait to surprise you," he says, smirking playfully before winking.

With that, Jesse turned and walked out of the booth quickly so Beca could start introducing songs again. He let himself out through the front door, making sure to lock it back up when he was on the outside. He then started on the path that wound through campus. He had to stop by the small store in the campus center to grab some small things for the surprise but he knew that wouldn't take long.

Beca continued to work, introducing song after song. Her clock ticking by, her mind racing with ideas of what the surprise could be. As it neared nine, Beca started to pack up her bag. She quickly turned off the computer and slid out of the booth as the last song finished. She locked up the booth and then walked through the stacks of CDs and records. As she neared the front door she let out a soft sigh, she'd thought about this surprise the last two hours and she was still no where near figuring it out. She flipped the lights off by the door and unlocked the front door before stepping out into the nippy evening air.

The weather was certainly starting the transition from summer to autumn, the evenings were getting colder. She pulled her jacket tighter around her as she started on the sidewalk towards her dorm. The wind rustled the leaves on the trees, causing strange and awkward shadows on the sidewalk. The walk from the radio studio to the dorm where Beca called home during the year took about ten minutes and she was walking at a slower pace than normal.

Beca opened the heavy oak door that led into the building filled with dorm rooms. She started climbing the stairs, figuring she should check her mail which was on the second floor before heading to her room. She pulled out her mail key, unlocking her box when she got to it. She had two letters and a post card from Aubrey who had taken to traveling with an internship that she had been accepted into. Beca continued on the second floor, walking past seven more doors before turning in front of her dorm room, 207. She turned the handle after knocking on the door and smiled slightly when she saw Jesse sitting at her desk.

Setting her bag on her floor and then slipping her coat off she slid that onto the small command hook on the back of her door. She finally looked around the room, realizing it was dark except for the candle light. Multiple candles were lit throughout the room, dancing slightly with the slight breeze that was coming in through the cracked open window. The TV was turned onto the channel which was used for the DVD player that Beca had finally decided to invest in because Jesse forced her to start watching movies with him. Then again, it wasn't that bad, simply because he let her force him to sing with her on her new mash-up tracks. There were many movies stacked up beside the TV stand, waiting to be watched. It looked as though this was going to be a multiple day hangout. The futon had also been pulled down into the bed and there were pillows set up against the wall.

Beca felt arms wrapping around her waist gently and she smiled.

"Wow Jesse, this is beautiful. Movies and candlelight? A perfect idea," she said softly, leaning back against him as her head rested back against his shoulder. She could smell his subtle musky cologne as she tilted her head to the side to kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad you like it my Million Dollar Baby, happy anniversary," he whispers softly in her ear.

Crap. It was their six month anniversary today! Beca had managed to forget that even though she had it saved on her phone. Although, Jesse didn't seem to get her a gift so she felt a bit better. She'd bought him a gift a month ago just to make sure she didn't forget to get something. Although, it was something they could enjoy together. As her hands rested on top of his she looked up at him.

"Mmm, happy anniversary. I got you something," she smiled slightly, laughing as he pulled a long skinny box from his pocket.

"I got you something too," he replied softly, letting go of her to hand her the box carefully.

As she took the box, she flipped open the velvet covered lid. A charm bracelet glowed in the soft candlelight that surrounded them. Beca raised her eyebrow at Jesse and he laughed.

"Alright, there's not that many charms yet because I want us to be able to get charms together that remind us of our relationship," he said quietly and then he gently takes the bracelet, slipping it around her wrist before fastening it.

"It's beautiful Jesse," she says softly, turning to walk to her desk to get his gift. She pulls out the small envelope and hands it to him.

He opens the envelope and his mouth drops open as he pulls out the two pieces of paper.

"Tickets to a special showing of The Breakfast Club? Wow Beca, these have been sold out for weeks," he says softly, shocked that she'd managed to get a pair. This particular showing was at the theater in town and they were having a few of the actors there as a meet and greet. It was a once in a lifetime chance and Jesse couldn't think of a better gift.

"I figured since that was the first movie that I watched all the way through, thanks to you, that we could go together and have some fun. I mean that movie sort of was the reason we got together," she replied, a smile playing at her lips because of how well her gift came across to him.

Jesse just nodded, wrapping his arms around her again.

"I love it Bec," Jesse said, leaning in to kiss her softly, his lips pressing against hers gently. The taste of strawberry chap stick slipping onto his own lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca stood in front of Jesse, looking up at him once again. She enjoyed that they could have some time alone. As much as she loved going over to the Treble house, there were always still other people in the house even if they were in a room by themselves. Now, they had her dorm room alone for a couple of nights because her roommate was going home once more before the school year started. Thankfully, Jesse had remembered that because Beca hadn't at all. She had been so busy with work and her music and getting ready for the Bellas season that she'd forgotten anything that wasn't on that list of things.

She was then pulled out of her trance by Jesse moving his arms. He was gently leading her towards the futon where he had set up the pillows against the wall. There was a quart size pot filled with popcorn, butter spray sitting on the small table beside the futon as well as some sodas. Beca gently crawled onto the futon, pulling a maroon down throw blanket from her bed to curl up in.

Jesse slid onto the futon beside her, grabbing the DVD remote from the table and hit play on the first movie on their list, which was Rocky. One of the best score and soundtrack movies ever made, at least according to Jesse. As the movie started playing, Beca reached across Jesse to grab the pan of popcorn. She set it on her lap and rested her back halfway against Jesse's chest. Her fingers gently slipping into the buttery popcorn, taking two pieces and gently popping one into her mouth, holding another in front of Jesse's lips for him to take. As he opened his lips, she gently slid the piece of popcorn in his mouth. He chuckled slightly and she slid her fingers back in the pan, grabbing two more pieces for herself.

The movie continues over the next two hours. Beca drawn into it pretty quickly because of what really connects her and Jesse, the music. The popcorn supply dwindles down as the movie continues on and by the end, the popcorn is gone and so are the sodas. Beca's head has fallen over, resting on Jesse's chest as she sleeps. Her breathing slow and controlled as her arm wraps around Jesse's waist to keep him close.

Jesse pulls the pan handle from Beca's hand, slipping it onto the table beside them before carefully laying them down. He moves slowly to try not to move her too suddenly, hoping not to wake her. He pulls the blanket over them gently and slides the pillows down and wraps his arm around her once again to pull her closer. He turns on another movie, the dim light filling the room. He looked around the room and muttered under his breath.

"Crap," he said as he slid from the futon. He walked around the room and started to blow out the candles. He heard the futon creaking with movement as he looked back to Beca, seeing her now rubbing her eyes and looking around. He walks back to her after blowing out the last candle.

"Sorry, I forgot to blow out the candles. I'm back now," he whispered as he slides back onto the futon beside her. His arm sliding around her waist again, his hand gently rubbing her back up and down in a comforting motion.

Beca, at the feeling of his hand rubbing her back, she let her head fall back against his chest and her eyes closed despite her efforts to stay awake. Her hair fell into her face a little bit, covering her eyes. Jesse carefully slid her strands of brunette hair behind her ear again and kissed her nose as he turned his head to watch some more of the movie until sleep claimed him.

The next morning, Beca woke first. She slipped out of Jesse's arms and walked to the kitchen to start making breakfast. She knew Jesse would probably sleep until ten so she should have plenty of time to make a great breakfast for them. She started to pull out pans and ingredients from the small white fridge and the cupboard to the left of the stove. She had the pancake mix, the bacon and sausage, as well as some hash browns and eggs. It was a lot, but she wanted something special and who knew what they would actually be in the mood to eat.

Beca started with the pancakes, flipping them on the griddle as she started frying up some bacon in a large stainless steel frying pan. She pulled out three plates and started to stack up the bacon on one and the pancakes on another. The third would be for the hash browns and the sausage would be added to the plate of bacon. The smell of food filling the small dorm room with kitchenette surrounded the sleeping log on the futon. Beca heard Jesse move around, and she finished up the last of the food which was the eggs and hash browns. She slid the eggs off the burner and walked over to Jesse, gently letting her lips rest against his.

"Wake up sleepy head," she whispers softly in his ear.

When he opens his eyes, she smiles brightly and sits down on the edge of the futon.

"How did you sleep?" She asked softly.

"Hmm, wonderfully. The food smells delicious," he replies, his eyes widening as he realizes exactly how much food she cooked. "Expecting someone else?" he finishes.

Beca shakes her head and laughs. Of course she wasn't, but if Jesse was allowed to surprise her then she was going to surprise him back and the sooner he figured that out the better. Although, he liked surprises a bit more than she did. Even though she would never tell him that she actually did like his surprises.

Jesse laughed softly and let his pointer finger tap Beca's nose. His stomach growled loudly as he smelt the bacon and sausage. At that, he elicited another laugh from Beca as well. She stood up and pulled him up and quickly led him into the kitchen and sat him at the counter. She then slid the plates and pans onto the counter on top of heating pads. She set some forks on the counter and then got out the ketchup, syrup and butter to put on the counter too. Beca then took a seat next to Jesse and smiled brightly as she picked up a fork of her own, digging into the hash browns.

"So what are your plans for the day weirdo?" Beca asked in a soft tone. Weirdo and Million Dollar Baby were their pet names for each other. None of those normal ones. Jesse looked up at her, a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth as he shrugged. He pulled the piece of bacon, chewing what was in his mouth as he looked at her.

"Well, nothing yet. However, I was thinking we could go to the amusement park if you'd want? Otherwise we could always keep moving on our movie list" he offered sincerely, not sure what she was hoping to get done today.

"Oh, I like the idea of movies. How did the rest of the meeting go yesterday?"

"It went well, we didn't discuss anything else after you left. I think the other two had stuff they had to do as well. Plus, we covered the most important stuff while you were there" Jesse said, pulling some hash browns from the plate in front of Beca.

"Yea, good point. Glad I didn't miss much. How about we start one of those movies and eat on the futon?" Beca suggested, wanting to be cuddled up to Jesse again.

Jesse nodded, picking up a couple of plates, helping Beca move the food to the futon before he put in the next movie.


End file.
